Why Try? (Mabill)
by ValSilV
Summary: El amor que existe entre Mabel Pines (una simple mortal) y Bill Cipher (un poderoso demonio) es casi imposible. Todo el mundo se opone a su relación, y a veces ellos mismos han tenido dudas, pero su amor es tan poderoso, que pasarán por alto todas las reglas y patearán a todas las personas que se opongan y se crucen en su camino. Vencerán todos los obstáculos, juntos.
1. Prólogo

**Saludos Fanfiction, el día de hoy les vengo a presentar esta historia centrada en la pareja de Mabel Pines y Bill Cipher, o Mabill, como en general se le conoce, al final les dejo una nota importante.**

 **Gravity Falls** no me pretenece, es una serie propiedad de **Disney** y del animador estadounidense **Alex Hirsch.** Esta historia no será utilizada con fines de lucro, sino de entretenimiento solamente.

* * *

—¡Despierta dormilona! —gritó un joven castaño que portaba una gorra blanca y azul con un pino en el medio también de color azul.

—Jamás, dormiré por siempre —respondió en tono cansado una chica muy parecida a él.

—Oh vamos Mabel, ya es muy tarde para que sigas en la cama.

—No me importa Dipper —respondió Mabel sin darle importancia a las palabras de su hermano—. Tengo mucho sueño.

—Ya lo sé, yo también estoy cansado, pero tenemos que bajar a desayunar.

—Baja y desayuna por mí, ahora déjame dormir.

Dipper comenzó a desesperarse e ideó un plan para hacer que su hermana se levantara.

—Por cierto, hace rato que no veo a Pato, no sé, tal vez se escapó —Al escuchar esto, su hermana se levantó de golpe.

— ¡¿QUÉ?¡ —cuestionó Mabel al borde de sufrir un ataque cardíaco—. ¡¿CÓMO QUE SE ESCAPÓ?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME ENTERÉ?!,¡¿A QUÉ HORA PASÓ?!, !¿ESTÁ BIEN?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO TANTAS PREGUNTAS?!

—Wow ¡Mabel tranquilízate!, no es cierto, solamente lo dije para que te levantaras. —respondió Dipper asustado por la actitud de su hermana.

—¿Estás seguro? —Dipper asintió—. Muy bien, entonces, ¿por qué Pato no está en su cama y cómo explicas el olor a tocino que llega desde la cocina?

—Mabel, Pato está bien, está abajo con Soos, él le está dando de comer, los vi cuando venía a tu habitación; además, el olor a tocino es nuestro desayuno, pero vamos, Stan podrá ser cruel a veces pero no lo es tanto como para cocinar a Pato.

—Creo que tienes razón, y en vista de que no hay nada importante que merezca mi atención, volveré a dormir —dijo Mabel y procedió a acostarse de nuevo.

—No otra vez, Mabel, nuestros tíos nos están esperando abajo —pero Mabel solo lo ignoró y fingió estar dormida—. ¡Mabel vamos! Estamos a punto de cumplir dieciocho años, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan infantil?

—Nunca —fue lo único que contestó su hermana.

—Ah está bien —dijo su hermano resignado—. Si bajas a desayunar, al terminar te llevaré a comprar Sonrisa Dulce.

Mabel abrió los ojos y se levantó—. De acuerdo, bajo enseguida sólo me cambió de ropa y voy.

—Te veo allá, y si tardas más de diez minutos, no te compro nada —dijo su hermano y salió de la habitación de su hermana.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas —y cerró la puerta.

Lo que ambos no sabían era que había un extraño sujeto observándolos desde afuera, y que estaba muy entretenido con esta discusión.

—Bienvenidos de vuelta, Pino y Estrella Fugaz.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores de Fanfiction, otra vez, hoy les vengo a presentar esta historia llamada "Why Try?" Para aquellos que tengan Wattpad pueden buscar la historia con este mismo nombre, de hecho, la historia se publicó primero allá. Yo soy una de las escritoras de esta historia, junto con mi amiga creamos la cuenta ThamVal en Wattpad, pero aquí yo seré la que la publique (claro, con el permiso de mi amiga), para que ustedes también puedan disfrutar de este fanfic.**

 **Estaré publicando los capítulos que faltan a lo largo de estos días, y en su momento, los nuevos que aparezcan.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Capítulo 1

Después de vestirse, Mabel bajó las escaleras y se apresuró a llegar a la cocina, en donde ya la esperaban sus tíos y su hermano con un reloj en la mano, el cual suspiró derrotado al darse cuenta de que debería de cumplir la promesa de comprarle a su hermana Sonrisa Dulce.

—¡Buenos días! —Saludó alegre Mabel.

—Buenos días calabaza —le respondió su tío Stan—. Que bueno que bajaste a desayunar.

—Bueno, —dijo Mabel tomando asiento al lado de su hermano—. Creo que no es tan mala idea; y quién sabe, tal vez después pasé a comprar algunos dulces. ¿Verdad Dipper? —preguntó mientras tomaba las mejillas de su hermano en sus manos y comenzaba a apretarlas.

—Sí, Mabel, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? —preguntó Dipper visiblemente molesto.

—¿Qué cosa? -Mabel fingió inocencia. -Ah, eso, lo siento hermano, no sabía que te irritaba. —dijo tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

—Sí Mabel, me estás irritando.

—Bueno ya, —dijo Ford integrándose a la conversación—. Mejor cambiemos de tema y díganme, ¿qué tal el viaje de ayer?

—Supongo que estuvo bien. —respondió Dipper—. Aunque todavía trato de acostumbrarme a Gravity Falls, pasaron cinco años desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

Y era cierto, cuando los gemelos cumplieron trece años, regresaron a California; y ahora, a punto de cumplir dieciocho, tuvieron que regresar, pero no iba a ser igual que la primera vez, porque ahora tal vez se quedarían unos años. Después de la tragedia que acabó con la vida de sus padres, los gemelos quedaron a cargo de sus tíos, los cuales esperaron a que comenzaran las vacaciones para llevárselos a vivir con ellos a Gravity Falls.

—Sé que tal vez pueda ser duro, sobre todo en estas circunstancias. —Dijo Ford con un tono de tristeza—. Pero el tiempo no se detiene y ustedes aún son jóvenes; así que disfruten su vida y aprovechen cada momento del día.

—Eso es muy cierto tío Ford, así que, —Mabel se levantó de la mesa y jaló a su hermano para que hiciera lo mismo—. Iré con Dipper al centro comercial, ya que alguien; me debe unos paquetes de Sonrisa Dulce.

—Está bien calabaza. —Dijo su tío Stan acercándoles unos platos con comida—. Pero primero, desayunen algo.

Los gemelos caminaban por los pasillos del centro comercial, o al menos, Dipper lo hacía, ya que su hermana se había quedado sentada en una banca comiendo su dulce favorito; aunque también estaba observando embobaba a los chicos que pasaban junto a ella. Puede que ya casi cumpliera dieciocho, pero sus enamoramientos semanales aún seguían presentes.

—Mabel, ya te compré tus dulces. —Dijo Dipper mientras se acercaba a su hermana—. ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

—Ay vamos Dipper, dejame disfrutar el paisaje. —Le dijo mientras seguía observando a los jóvenes.

—Mabel, llevamos aquí casi cuatro horas sin hacer nada.

—Vamos hermano, no seas llorón. Pero está bien, si quieres ve a la casa, dile a nuestros tíos que yo llegaré más tarde.

—De acuerdo, te dejaré, cuidate y no te aloques con los dulces.

—Claro que no. —Mencionó Mabel mientras vaciaba un sobre completo del dulce en su boca cuando su hermano ya se había alejado bastante.

Mientras tanto, en el fondo del centro comercial se encontraba un sujeto con silueta triangular que estaba observando cuidadosamente a la joven castaña. Ideó un plan para acercarse a ella, así que se convirtió en mariposa y voló hasta estar cerca de ésta.

—Aww, que linda mariposa. —Mencionó la castaña cuando una mariposa amarilla se postró entre sus manos. Pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que está se esfumó y en su lugar quedó un triángulo amarillo.

—Que gusto verte otra vez estrella fugaz. —Mencionó el triángulo con una sonrisa en el ojo.

—¡¿Bill?!

* * *

 **Hola, pequeña nota de autoras.**

 **Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes por leer, votar y comentar, y disculpen si no hemos actualizado, pero la escuela nos tiene muy ocupadas; además, queríamos ver si esta historia les gustaba.**

 **Somos algo nuevas en el asunto de escribir, pero si les gusta la historia, la seguiremos y tal vez publiquemos más.**

 **Prometemos actualizar más seguido. Comenten que les pareció y voten si les gustó.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Capítulo 2

—¡¿Bill?!

—Claro que soy Bill. —Mencionó aquel sujeto triangular—. ¿A qué otro triángulo amarillo y sexy conoces?

—A ninguno, creo, pero, tú no puedes estar aquí. No se supone que debas estar aquí. —Dijo Mabel con una mueca de terror dibujada en el rostro.

—Ya sé que no, sin embargo aquí estoy.

—No, tú no eres real. ¡Ya sé! Sólo eres una ilusión, he comido demasiada Sonrisa Dulce y ya comenzó a hacer efecto, ¡Sí! En cualquier momento Aoshima aparecerá y me llevará al pasado. —Mencionó Mabel satisfecha con su respuesta.

—Ah, creo que comer tanta Sonrisa Dulce ya te hizo daño. —Bill procedió a tomar todos los sobres que contenían aquel dulce y los arrojó al bote de la basura más cercano.

—¡Hey! Los dulces no me hacen daño, solamente estimulan el lado más raro de mi cerebro.

—Muy bien Estrella Fugaz, suficiente, no estoy aquí para verte comer dulces. —Bill se sentó al lado de Mabel—. Estoy aquí porque necesito hablar de cosas muy, MUY, importantes.

—De acuerdo, podrás hablar sobre esas cosas si primero respondes mis preguntas, ¿te parece? —Bill asintió—. Bien, primero, ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS ESTÁS VIVO?!

—Ok, primero, soy un demonio así que tomaré eso como un cumplido, creo. —Bill se mostró un poco confundido pero después continuó—. Y segundo, ¡Jamás morí! Listo, ¿contenta?

—Sí, espera, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nunca moriste? —Mabel comenzó a preocuparse.

—Es una historia larga y complicada, que te contaré algún día, si es que me llegas a caer bien.

Mabel tenía millones de preguntas que ni siquiera el gran Alex Hirsch hubiera podido contestar, pero no le pareció el momento más adecuado para sacarlas a la luz.

—De acuerdo, supongo. —Mabel buscaba palabras para poder hablar, durante estos últimos cinco años había vivido creyendo que habían derrotado a Bill—. Mi siguiente pregunta es, ¿por qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—Oh eso es simple, quería darte la bienvenida a Gravity Falls, bueno, quería dárselas a Pino también, pero se fue antes de que yo llegara.

—Ok... pero ¿por qué? Siempre quisiste destruirnos.

—¿Yo? ¿Destruirlos? —Bill empezó a reír—. Claro que no, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?

—Bill, por poco nos matas y ahora dices que nunca nos quisiste destruir, ¿qué rayos te pasa?

—Sería un poco vergonzoso y largo contártelo todo justo ahora, así que mejor te lo resumiré de este modo: Después de que ustedes, "me vencieron", resucité, pero ya no era el mismo, y en vez de querer destruirlos, me entraron sentimientos y me volví más sensible.

—¿Tú? ¿Sensible? —Mabel no le creyó —. Bill, ¿Al menos te estás escuchando?

—Por supuesto, mira, sé que les hice mucho daño en el pasado, pero ya cambié y quiero que ustedes me ayuden a comprender mejor la vida humana.

—¿Ustedes? ¿Pues a quiénes te refieres?

—¡A toda tu familia! Parecen gente razonable.

—Ajá, ¿y entonces por qué me lo dices sólo a mí?

-Porque eres a la que más quieren y a la que más le tienen confianza. Por eso. —Bill cruzó los brazos en forma de diva —. Entonces, ¿me ayudas?

—Repíteme otra vez por qué debo ayudarte.

—Cambié Estrella Fugaz, y espero que todos a los que les hice daño me perdonen, pero no puedo lograrlo sin la ayuda de tu familia.

Mabel estaba indecisa, no sabía que hacer, sí lo ayudaba, podía traicionarlos y tratar de destruirlos; y si no, también iba a hacerlo.

Así que la misma pregunta se repetía en el cerebro de Mabel.

 _"¿Qué hago?"_


	4. Capítulo 3

_"¿Qué hago?"_

Ésta era la pregunta que se repetía en la cabeza de Mabel. Podía tomar una decisión, pero esta tendría consecuencias para ella y para su familia. Meditó tanto la respuesta, que no se dió cuenta de todo el tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo.

—¿Estrella Fugaz? -Bill pasó la mano enfrente de la cara de Mabel, pero ella no reaccionaba—. ¿Sigues aquí Estrella Fugaz?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué me perdí? —Mabel reaccionó de repente.

—Oh no, de nada, sólo que te perdiste en quien sabe dónde y no reaccionabas.

—Lo siento Bill, me perdí en mis pensamientos.

—Sí, ya lo noté. —Bill estaba impaciente—. Así que, ¿comenzamos con el plan?

—Woah, woah, para tu carro triángulo. —Mabel pensó que Bill ya se había precipitado —. ¿Quién te dijo que te iba a ayudar?

—Tú lo hiciste —Bill sonrió—. O al menos, lo pensaste, ¿Sí recuerdas que puedo leer mentes? ¿Verdad?

Mabel sí lo había olvidado, pero no quiso que Bill se enterara. —Claro que lo recuerdo, digo, ¿quién no?

—Al parecer tú, pero ya hablamos mucho del tema, así que dame tu respuesta final. ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Creí que eso de los tratos ya se había acabado —Mabel suspiró derrotada—. Sí, tenemos un trato.

En ese momento, Bill extendió su brazo derecho y llamas azules se hicieron presentes. Mabel iba a estrechar su mano contra la de Bill, pero después la retiró. Había ideado un plan.

—Un momento Bill —Mabel sonrió—. Si vamos a hacer un trato, yo también quiero algo a cambio.

—¡Oh vamos! —Bill pareció enfadado—. ¿Qué a caso no te basta con que no extermine a tu familia?

—Hey, dijiste que habías cambiado.

—Oh; cierto —Bill sonrió sarcásticamente—. ¿Qué quieres a cambio Estrella Fugaz?

—Ehm —Mabel lo pensó y después sonrió—. Quiero que me ayudes en todo lo que necesite, y, harás todo lo que yo te diga.

—¿Algo más su alteza? —Bill estaba alterado.

—No, es todo —Mabel extendió su brazo—. Creo que ahora sí es un trato.

Bill hizo aparecer llamas azules en la palma de su mano y tomó la mano de Mabel.

El trato estaba cerrado.


	5. Capítulo 4

***En la Cabaña del Misterio***

—Dejame ver si entendí —Ford se sentó enfrente de Dipper—. ¿Me estás diciendo que te la pasaste cuatro horas en el centro comercial con tu hermana, te hartaste de no hacer "nada" y la abandonaste?

—¿Qué? No —Dipper trató de que no le temblara la voz—. Te estoy diciendo que ella quería estar más tiempo ahí y que considero que es responsable, por eso la dejé sola.

—¿Si notas que estamos hablando de Mabel?¿No? —Stan se integró a la conversación —. ¿Entiendes que no es la persona más responsable que existe y que le puede pasar algo malo?

—Está bien —Dipper se acercó más hacia sus tíos —. Comprendo que no confíen en Mabel, pero ella ya va a ser mayor de edad, deben creer que es capaz de cuidarse sola.

—¿Y entonces por qué no ha regresado? —Ford comenzó a preocuparse—. ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¡¿Y si Bill resucitó y planea usarla para su venganza?!

—Oye Ford tranquilízate, estás actuando más paranoico de lo normal —Stan se acercó a su hermano y después dirigió la mirada hacia Dipper—. Pero mi hermano tiene razón Dipper, a tu hermana le pudo haber pasado algo malo; así que debes salir a buscarla.

—¡¿Qué?! —Dipper se alteró—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tu la dejaste sola —Ford estaba más calmado—.

—Pero no le puede pasar nada malo —Sus tíos no contestaron —. ¿Verdad?

—Sólo, búscala, ¿puedes hacer eso? —Ford estaba severamente preocupado—. Y si tu hermana no está aquí antes de las ocho, estarás castigado.

—¡Pero...! —Dipper iba a contestar pero se quedó callado después de la mirada de advertencia que le lanzaron sus tíos—. Digo; la traeré a casa.

—No, Bill —Mabel suspiró—. Eso no es legal y no lo podemos hacer.

—Oh vamos, claro que podemos; tu tío Stan hace cosas como esas todo él tiempo. Si no te sientes segura, él nos podría ayudar.

—No voy a pedirle ayuda a mi tío para hacer algo tan raro y malo como eso —Bill se mostró enojado y cruzó los brazos—. Mejor continuemos con el plan original; yo regreso a la cabaña, les hablo a mis tíos de un gran amigo que recién conocí y que necesita un lugar para quedarse unos días.

—¿Y si dicen que no?

—Vamos, estás hablando con Mabel. Yo lo puedo hacer todo, excepto meterme más de doscientas gomitas por la nariz, fue muy doloroso —Mabel recordó la escena y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo—.

—De acuerdo, eso ya es raro, pero está bien supongo —. Bill le dio la espalda a Mabel y se hizo el ofendido—. Pero aún creo que el otro plan era mejor.

—Ya hablamos de eso, no voy a sacrificar a cien gatos solo para que tú puedas poseerlos. Eso es malo e inhumano.

—Yo no soy humano —dijo Bill con una sonrisa —. No me afecta en nada.

—Pero yo sí —Mabel estaba al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡Y a mí sí me afecta! Y el simple hecho de pensarlo me rompe el corazón.

—Está bien, está bien —Bill suspiró—. Seguiremos el plan original y no mataremos a ningún gato.

—¡Yeih! Esto será muy divertido, ya verás que sí, ¿no lo crees Bill? ¿Bill?

Pero Bill no contestaba, solamente seguía con la vista a algo o a alguien que estaba detrás de ellos.

—¿Bill? —Mabel se preocupó—. ¿Qué pasa?

Bill solamente le indicó que se diera la vuelta.

Mabel dio media vuelta y pudo ver a su hermano detrás de un árbol, observándolos.

—¿Mabel?


	6. Capítulo 5

—¿Mabel?

—Ahm —Mabel no se movía—. Esto no es lo que parece.

—Ah ¿no? —Dipper se acercó más—. Porque parece que estás hablando con Bill, aquel ser amarillo con forma de triángulo que hace cinco años derrotamos y que quedó convertido en piedra. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Emm —Mabel y Bill se vieron de reojo—. No sé de que me estás hablando.

—Yo no existo Pino —Bill comenzó a hablar—. Soy sólo un producto de tu imaginación.

—Ok, esto ya se puso extraño y eso solo me recalca el hecho de que estés aquí Bill.

—Hermano, por favor, déjame explicarte todo.

—Sí Mabel, hazlo, porque justo ahora estoy tratando de evitar el llamarle al tío Ford.

—Ok, escucha —Mabel suspiró y se acercó más a su hermano—. Bill necesita nuestra ayuda, cambió, y quiere arreglar las cosas del pasado, así que necesita la ayuda de nuestra familia.

—¿Nuestra ayuda? —Dipper miró a Bill—. ¿Y cómo podemos saber que dice la verdad? ¿Qué tal que en realidad no cambió?

—¿Y qué tal que sí? —Mabel trató de hacer que su hermano comprendiera—. Si no lo ayudamos, nunca sabremos si dice la verdad.

Dipper tenía sus dudas, así que se alejó de Mabel y fue a hablar con Bill.

—¿Es seguro confiar en ti? —Dipper comenzó a hablar con un tono, (según él) de detective—. ¿Qué pasa si tienes planeada una venganza y estás tratando de usarnos? ¿Y si sólo haces para poder destruirnos?

—Pino por favor —Bill usaba un tono aburrido—. Si quisiera destruirlos ya lo habría hecho. Además, puedo hacer eso sin necesidad de buscarlos y pedirles ayuda.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, ¿y si mejor olvidas que nos viste y vas a buscar otra familia a quién molestar?

—Oh querido Pino, esto no te va a gustar —Bill negó con la cabeza—. Aunque quisiera no puedo. Tu hermana y yo tenemos un trato, y no podemos romperlo.

—¿Cómo dices que dijiste? —Dipper miró a su hermana—. ¿Es esto cierto? ¿De verdad hiciste un trato? ¡¿CON ÉL?!

Mabel comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero después asintió lentamente para terminar con los hombros arriba.

—Oh vaya, me va a dar algo —Dipper se dejó caer en suelo y apoyó la espalda en un árbol.

—Vamos hermano, no es tan malo —Mabel se acercó y se sentó al lado de su hermano—. Además, no fui tan tonta como para aceptar hacer el trato sin pedir nada a cambio.

—¿Ah sí? —Dipper se mostró interesado—. ¿Y qué pediste?

—Pues... Bill será mi esclavo personal.

—¡Hey! —Bill gritó desde más lejos—. ¡Jamás quedamos en eso!

—Es casi lo mismo Bill, supéralo.

—¿Y estás segura de que es buena idea ayudarlo?

—¡Todas las ideas son buenas ideas! —Dijo Mabel sonriendo.

Dipper comenzó a reír, se levantó y ayudó a su hermana para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Jamás cambies Mabel. Y está bien, lo ayudaremos —Se dirigió hacia Bill—. Pero si quieres quedarte en la Cabaña, no puedes parecer un nacho.

—Oh, eso no será problema Pino, ya lo había pensado.

En ese momento, Bill chasqueó los dedos y en lugar de ese triángulo, quedó un joven alto, rubio, de ojos negros y muy atractivo en frente de los gemelos.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Esto está bien?

Dipper lo miraba aburrido, pero Mabel babeaba por dentro.

—Sí, supongo que bastará —Dipper y Bill se alejaron, pero Mabel se quedó en donde estaba. Dipper la vio y volvió por ella.

—Vamos hermana, nos esperan en la Cabaña.

—¿Qué? Oh si, lo siento, me distraje.

—Ajá, sólo hazme un favor hermana. No te enamores de él.

—¿Yo? Claro que no Dipper.

Mabel jamás lo aceptará, pero se la pasó sonrojada un buen rato después de eso.


	7. Capítulo 6

Dipper, Mabel y Bill se encontraban afuera de la Cabaña Del Misterio.

—Muy bien chicos —Dipper comenzó a hablar—. Ya saben el plan. ¿Tienen alguna duda?

—Yo tengo una —Dijo Mabel mientras levantaba su mano.

—¿Cuál es tu duda Mabel?

—¿Te importaría explicarme el plan otra vez?

—De acuerdo, pero será la última. —Dipper suspiró—. Los tres entramos a la cabaña y respondemos al cuestionario que tendrán listo nuestros tíos. En el momento que nos pregunten por Bill, nosotros les diremos que es un amigo y les pedimos permiso para que se quede con nosotros en la Cabaña. Cuando nos den permiso y le asignen habitación, subiremos con él y planearemos la Fase Dos. Y recuerda Bill, cuando no estén nuestros tíos a la vista volverás a tu forma triangular.

—¿Y por qué sólo cuando no estén? —Preguntó Bill burlón, pues ya sabía la respuesta.

—Pues porque eres amarillo, triangular y ¡todo se pone gris! ¿Contento? —Dipper tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo—. Ahora, ¿recuerdas tu nuevo nombre?

—Por supuesto que sí, estás hablando conmigo. El gran Bill Cipher, ahora conocido como Brais Cifre.

—Ahm —Mabel no comprendía—, ¿Brais Cifre? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése?

—Pues quería conservar mis iniciales, así que descubrí que ese era un nombre real y lo usé. Y ya.

—¿Y si mejor escoges uno más común? ¿Como Benito Casas? —Mabel empezó a reír.

—Ya Mabel, tranquila, tenemos que decirles a nuestros tíos que no es de por aquí, así que el nombre queda bien —Dipper hablaba tratando de contener la risa.

—¿Podemos continuar? —Bill estaba impaciente—. No tengo todo el día. (De hecho sí).

—Está bien, continuaremos —Dipper iba a abrir la puerta de la Cabaña, pero se detuvo—. Una última cosa Bill. Debes dejar de llamarnos Pino y Estrella Fugaz.

—¿Por...?

-—Porque esos no son nuestros nombres, y eres la única persona que nos dice así, entonces te descubrirían en cualquier momento.

—Está bien —Bill suspiró—. ¿Y cómo se supone que deba llamarlos?

—Por nuestros nombres —Mabel señaló a su hermano y luego a sí misma—. Dipper y Mabel.

—¿D-dopper?

—Suficiente -Dipper evitó que Bill continuara hablando para que su hermana no se burlara de él—. Mejor no menciones nuestros nombres.

—Eso será fácil.

Después de eso, Dipper abrió la puerta de la Cabaña y los tres entraron. Pero al momento de entrar, Stan y Ford se abalanzaron sobre los gemelos para interrogarlos.

—Niños, ¿están bien? -—Stan fue el primero en preguntar.

—¿Por qué no lo estaríamos? —Mabel preguntó—. Sólo fuimos al centro comercial.

—Es que tu hermano regresó sin ti —Ford se dirigió a Mabel—. Creíamos que algo malo te había pasado.

—Vamos, ya no soy una niña —Mabel frunció el ceño—. Puedo cuidarme yo sola.

—Lo sentimos calabaza —Stan se acercó a Mabel—. Es sólo que siempre serás nuestra pequeñita.

Después de asegurarse de que Mabel no tenía ningún rasguño, Stan y Ford se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Bill.

—Eh, niños —Ford señaló a Bill—. ¿Quién es él?

—Oh —Mabel tomó a Bill del brazo—. Él es Brais, es un amigo que acaba de llegar al pueblo y necesita un lugar para quedarse. ¿Puede ser aquí? ¿Por favor?

Stan y Ford se miraron y después hablaron.

—Supongo que no hay problema —Dijo Ford—, pero no hay habitaciones disponibles. Tendrás que compartir habitación con Dipper.

Bill sonrió y Dipper quedó boquiabierto.

_Espera, ¿qué? —Dipper no estaba de acuerdo—. ¿Por qué conmigo?

—Porque las únicas habitaciones libres se las dimos cuando tu hermana y tú llegaron al pueblo. Así que tendrás que compartirla con Brais. Claro, si a Brais no le molesta.

—No se preocupe señor —Bill comenzó—. No me importa compartir habitación.

—Muy bien pues, niños, acompañen a Brais a su habitación.

Dipper, Mabel y Bill subieron las escaleras y Stan se acercó a Ford.

—Él va a pagarnos, ¿cierto?

Y Ford le dio un ligero golpe en el codo.

—Vamos Stan, es bueno ver que los niños tienen un amigo, y quién sabe, tal vez hasta termine siendo de la familia.

— ¿De la familia? —Stan no comprendía—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Ford sólo comenzó a reír y se retiró.


End file.
